


obscurity

by reonkuwataa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexual, light kink, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i need more songami. so here we go</p>
            </blockquote>





	obscurity

Both Sonia and Togami knew tonight would be special in some way, shape, or form, but couldn't pinpoint exactly how.

The wine they drank at dinner was red, not white.

The food was steak, not chicken.

The centerpiece was roses, not lilies.

Purity and sanctity had become clouded over with need for one another,

lust beyond compare.

As the last sip of wine had slipped down the regent's throat and the heir loosened his tie,

an unspoken agreement was made.

Light-filled jade met with piercing blue,

and knowing looks were exchanged.

It was far from the first time Byakuya and Sonia had made love.

Far from the first time, honestly.

In the past, they had trod the border of the black lace which bound the princess and her chastity,

both physical and mental,

until the gates had broken open and the borders had been demolished.

Her hand in his,

they move to the master bedroom.

Though Sonia was far from demure,

she took her time with her less experienced lover,

guiding and helping his hands find the areas where, yes,

that's okay.

He could run his hands here, that was fine.

That was encouraged.

Where he could do this and that and whatnot,

and now he seemed to have a good handle on it.

However, as said before,

tonight gave omens pointing to something different.

"Sonia, I want you to sit on the edge of the bed."

She tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy,

taken aback by such sudden initiative in this situation.

"If you say so, my love. May I ask what you have in mind for tonight?"

A smirk grows across his face,

a sadistic smirk that the regent had not become familiar with.

"You may not."

A response most peculiar for someone like Togami,

usually discarding his mask of being one step ahead once they found themselves at this point.

And yet, here he stood,

taking authority in a way that surprised Sonia.

Still, she sits as he ties a black silk bind over her eyes,

undressing her slowly as he kisses her skin.

The lack of sight heightens her senses,

bringing about moans where she least expected them.

"Hush, now, Sonia, lest I bring out a gag as well."

Swallowing her moans,

she obeys.

The weight on the bed shifts as familiar hands grabbed her bare hips,

bringing her to his still-clothed lap.

"Move your hips against mine. You can feel the bulge, can't you? Press your hips down onto mine and grind against me. I may reward you for it."

Curiouser and curiouser, Sonia found herself thinking.

As she began her motions,

unbeknownst to her,

The smirk on Togami's face only grew wider as

his grip on her hips tightens,

pants and moans already audible.

The order to keep quiet proves to be an arduous enough task for the regent,

finding herself panting and biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood,

struggling to keep her motions as she holds tight to the scion's bare shoulders.

"Hurry up, now. I want us to cum together and I can feel myself getting close-- Yes, dear, I want you to cum on my trousers. They're machine-washable, don't hesitate or delay, just do it-- If I can stain the inside, you can stain the outside, now hurry--"

His words bring more heat to Sonia's groin,

eliciting whimpers and squeaks from behind her tightened lips as she pants and quickens her motions.

_Just a bit more now..._

As the passion intensifies,

thoughts race through both of their heads.

This night took no planning, no negotiation whatsoever,

just good omens and good intentions.

Their climaxes would draw near any time now.

_This is it... Now... Now!_

He feels himself explode in a manner similar to how she feels,

for his mission was accomplished.

With wet spots on the outside and tacky wet spots inside,

his trousers had evidence of both their climaxes.

With a smile, he removes the blindfold and lets her crawl under their sheets,

removing his pants and boxers and shoes and socks to join her.

"You were different tonight, Byakuya."

"Am I not allowed to try new things?"

"That's not-- I mean, I never taught you this."

"Am I also barred from research now?"

"I understand your point, dear."

The interaction is broken with a loving embrace between two nude bodies,

joined in body, spirit and mind

firmly assured happiness was never intending to slip from their grasp.

"I love you, dear."

"And I you, darling."


End file.
